pequeñas responsabilidades
by hnos-potterblack
Summary: harry,ron,giny y draco vuelven a ser pequeños niños de 5 años..mientras que hermione snape y sirius tendran que cuidarlos xD ....deje reviews! CAP:1


Bueno este es un fic que estoy haciendo con mi hno.

Osea hay 2 autores...duffy y Alexis…pal que no entendió!!!

Los personajes lugares y algunos hechos pertenecen, a J. K Rowling (N.A: lamentablemente) así que no podemos hacer dinero con ellos…ni nada ToT… pero lo demás es nuestro :P MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

En este fic tenemos 2 autores….:P…yoooo …y mi hno ¬¬…jejeje para un comentario mío pondré N/D….pk mi nombre es duffy potter o

**_Y para uno mío N/A ya que mi nombre empieza con A y filo ¬¬_**

(N/D: a quien no me deje por lo menos un review…le deseare el mal…. MUAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA . ………)

**(N/A: ' a mi no me importa tanto…. Total es el amor a la libertad de expresión… así que si no les gusta es por culpa de mi hermana y pónganle que escribe re mal jjojojo XD ) **

(N/D: emmm….yiahhhh…¬¬)

**Como ocurrió**

Era una tarde calida en el castillo…era el fin del año escolar y los alumnos se dirigían con sus baúles a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hosmedage para tomar el expreso que los llevaría a casa.

Por los pasillos venían cuatro jóvenes apresurados…tres alumnos de sexto año una chica con pelo castaño alborotado..Pero no tanto como en años anteriores y ojos miel…un chico de impresiones ojos verdes y un pelo azabache indomable (N/D: te amo harry..!!!!) y un pelirrojo bastante alto de ojos azules..Seguidos de una linda pelirroja de ojos castaños..Pero ella era de quinto.

Iban enfrascados en una interesante conversación que no se fijaron que su Némesis venia del otro extremo del pasillo

Un chico rubio de ojos grises y de mirada fría (N/D: P poxoxo el…) que se veía bastante pequeño en comparación a los dos gorilas que iban a su lado.

Cuando los 7 jóvenes impactaron, se miraron a los ojos y supieron que consecuencias traerían debido al descuido.

- FIJATE POR DONDE ANDAS CARA RAJADA- grito Malfoy – no ves que tus amigos pobretones y la sangre sucia pueden ensuciarme la túnica? – sus amigos slytherin rieron estúpidamente al comentario.

- cállate asqueroso hurón… que acaso el asesino de tu padre no te enseño modales? -Pregunto sarcásticamente Harry.

- déjalo harry, este asqueroso arrogante no vale la pena- dijo hermione

- y a ti quien te ha dirigido la palabra? Sucia hija de muggles – respondió Draco

A ese punto Ron saco la varita y apuntando a Draco a la cara le amenazo- RETIRA LO DICHO!

Giny que no se había quedado atrás en la disputa le agarro el hombro a su hermano- Ron.. sabes bien que el huroncito esta en celo y quiere su dosis que Goyle y Crabbe le acostumbran dar. – los gryffindor rieron y le dieron la espalda a un rojo Malfoy.

Cuando se perdían de vista se oyó un grito – Serpenstonia, una peligrosa serpiente volaba por los aires enroscándosele en el cuello de Giny. – Finite Encantatem dijo Hermione mientras Harry y Ron se encarnizaban en un duelo contra los Slytherin.

Ventanas y armaduras hechas pedazos evidenciaban una lucha que reflejaba años de odio mutuo. Crabble y Goyle yacían ensangrentados mientras Harry seguía su lucha personal contra Draco, ambos lucían un aspecto preocupante, sus ropas hechas jirones, y cortes profundos. preocupaban a Hermione que trataba de detener a Ron que estaba a punto de meterse en la pelea otra vez, tras derrotar a Crabbe y Goyle .

Un grito los paralizo…

Un hombre de edad madura…de cabellos negros y ojos azules corría hacia ellos con aspecto de estar muy cabreado…(N/D: me electrocuto por la baba…ToT…malvada rowling como le hiciste eso a canutooooo!!! ToT)

-Pero que les pasa!!??...el expreso esta a punto de partir y me los encuentro aquí peleando!!!...les bajaría puntos…pero…-Sirius se dio cuenta de que el premio de la casa ya se lo había llevado Gryffindor- ya no cuentan…vengan conmigo..hermione tú lleva a Crabbe y Goyle a la enfermería

-si profesor- hermione se dirigió a los enormes cuerpos de los Slytherins y con un hechizo los elevo en el aire y se dirigió a la enfermería.

los chicos seguían a Sirius hacia las mazmorras..desde que era profesor de DCAO trataba de ser justo…a pesar de su preferencia a los Gryffs…pero este caso era diferente nunca habían visto a Sirius tan enfadado

-si….este…profesor..yo- empezó Harry

-lo siento chicos pero no puedo tolerar esto..caminen..-lo interrumpió Sirius

Llegaron a las mazmorras donde Snape trataba de corregir una poción …que en ves de ser negra y viscosa estaba calipso y muy aguada…

De pronto la poción empezó a tomar un color más oscuro..Snape no cabía en si de la emoción cuando…un portazo seguido con un grito casi lo mata del susto.

-SNIVELLUSS!!!!!..-grito Sirius y la poción inmediatamente se torno blanca

-ESTUPIDO MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!!!!!! – grito Snape rojo de ira no espero ningún segundo y pateo con fuerza el caldero tirando el contenido hacia Sirius…pero este fue mas rápido y se movió…

lastima que los chicos atrás no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que ocurría…en un segundo estaban empapados por un liquido blanco…y de pronto se empezaron a encoger….

En menos de un minuto donde se encontraban Harry, Ginny , Ron y Draco habían 4 niños pequeños de unos 5 años solamente…que los miraban con cara de asombro.

-Ron!!..Harry!!..Ginny!!...Huron!! QUE MIER…-Seguido de un grito ahogado hizo que los dos adultos se dieran cuenta que Hermione había visto todo .

N/D: espero que les aya gustado…yo escribí todo menos el duelo…ahí se nota!! ¬¬….jajajajjajaj xD…nooo….todo se escribió en un mutuo acuerdo…así que…si no les gusta ya saben a quien culpar… A MI HNO!!!! ….o dejen su reviews…….y sus ideas…

adiooooos…

**N/A: si claro... ¬¬!!!! Consejo a futuros escritores.. NO ESCRIBIR CON SU HERMANA GRITANDOLE COSAS AL LADO! Uno no se puede explayar como uno quiere, pero al esencia fue de mutuo acuerdo, si no les gusta pues que se los jodan XD bye.**


End file.
